Cherry Blossoms
by Writerinsanity
Summary: Kylie is unlike any other girl you have ever met. She is spunky, loyal, and tired of being abandon. Well fourty one years ago all og her people were killed, and she only manged to live because of a fire demon who found her hurt and almost dead. HieixOc
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

_Memo: Well every one after a couple month break I am now back with my new story. I shall be updating all my stories, except the we suck at life but are wicked cool story on my other account. I hope you enjoy the fist chapter of Cherry Blossoms. Even if it is short. I promise that chapter 2 will be a lot longer._

**Kylie's Pov**

I was cleaning my one room apartment when the doorbell rang. When I opened the door a lean, red headed man was standing in my doorway.

"Kurama what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you like I promised. Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, come right on in. I was just cleaning so don't mind the mess." I said to the clean freak. Out of all my fifty seven years of living I had never met anyone who worried about organization and cleaning like he did.

"So what have you been up to Kylie?"

"Living like a normal human being." I snorted as I said that. For you seem I am not a normal human being. To be precise I'm not even human. "So why are you really here? I know it is not to see little old me."

"I actually need a favor."

"It would be?"

"Do you mind if I work on a plant experiment here? I would do it at my house, but with mother in the hospital Aya has been helping around the house and I don't want to get her hurt." He said referring to his human friend.

"No."

"Please Kylie."

"Last time I let you do one of your experiments in my apartment it ended up on fire."

"You put it out easily. That's why I want to do it here , so Aya doesn't get hurt."

"The only reason I was able to put the fire out so fast was because I put up with that damn fire demon's tantrums."

"If you let me work here I will buy you sweat snow," a.k.a ice cream, " Every time I come over." A meticulous twinkle shined in my eyes/

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Memo: Well chapter two Of Cherry Blossoms is now up. And for my readers Of Enjoying Insanity chapter two is up as well. Now that I have a new flash drive, my old one broke, I will be updating faster. Now enjoy chapter two of Cherry Blossoms

'Fine, what was I thinking when I agreed to that. Damn my weakness for the yummy, delicious sweat snow.' I thought on my way to school. I knew that as soon as I got home my apartment would be bombarded with plants. 'Stupid fox.'

When I got to school it seemed as if a morbid aura was around everyone. As I pasted by people they shot be sympathetic looks, whispers and just straight out pointed at me. As soon as I stepped into the school building one of my friend's girlfriend's friends came running over to me.

"Kylie please help. We can't get Keiko to stop crying."

"Why? What happen?"

"You mean you haven't heard about Yusuke?"

"Where is she?"

"Second story, in the girls' bathroom." I rushed up the stairs and to the bathroom. When I got there a group of girls were hovering over Keiko, and I could hear her sobs."

"Move out of my way." All the girls moved. I grabbed a cup, it popped out of now were, filled it with water, the threw it on Keiko. "No matter what has happen Yusuke wouldn't want you to sit on your but like this. Get over yourself, get up, and be that hard ass that Yusuke loves and complains about." At the end of my spiel my arms were crossed, I was tapping my foot, and I had an annoyed look on my face.

"Kylie."

"Yea." I said as she got up and whipped her face off.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Now what is all of this about?""

"You mean that you don't know?" I shook my head no. "Yusuke was in an accident yesterday. He was hit by a car and he died."

"H..He's gone."

"Yes." She whispered. Then everything went dark.

** Later That Day**

I felt like crap a I trudged up the stairs. When I woke up after fainting Keiko helped me back to class. On the way she told me that she had fainted as well when they told her. It made me feel slightly better, but then I remembered that Yusuke was gone. When I opened my door I saw Kurama closing my window and there were plants every where.

"Are you okay Kylie?" He asked.

"Not really. I found out that a friend of mine was hit by a car and he died." His eyes soften and he looked at me with sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that Kurama. I don't need it. Plus you feel sorry for his mother and girlfriend he left behind."

"Why don't we go for a walk."

"Why not."

**Kurama's Pov**

As Kylie and I walked around town I saw a black blur shooting by us. However Kylie was to upset to see it.

"Hey Kurama?"

"Yes Kylie." We walked over to a railing that over looked the ocean and leaned on it.

"Why do people make bonds and connections?" That was an odd question.

"I guess because it is our nature. Every one need someone to lean and count on."

"Yea, I guess you are right. So want to go get ice cream?" she smiled at me.

'_She is forcing her smile.'_ I looked closely at the subject of our telepathic conversation. She was trying really hard to be happy.

"Kylie what is really bothering you?" She closed her eyes and leaned against the railing.  
"I'm tired of people abandoning me. For once in my life I want people to stop leaving me." I watched two tears run down her face. "Hey I will see you later Kurama." I watched her walk away. I then stared at two crimson eyes.

"This is your fault Hiei."

**Kylie's Pov**

As I walked around town I thought about my life. When I was twenty I had been found by a fire demon and I was severally wounded. He took me to a near by cave, healed my wounds, asked my name, and then let me travel around with him for over thirty years. However two years ago he left me in human world and said he would be back for me. He never did come back. There had been times when I thought that I felt him around, but he never was. As sad as it sounds, I miss him. When I reached the town park I did a double take. Yusuke Urimeshi's ghost was hovering over a slide and two people from sprit world were next to him.

"So all I have to do is see how people react about me being gone. Well that is easy enough, they wont."

"Well that is my job to decide. So who shall we start with?"

"How about Yusuke's friend Kylie. She should be heading this way." I recognized Boton's voice.

"I bet she will care lest than anyone else."

"I swear when you get back I am going to kill you Eremite." I mumbled as I to the swing to play my part. "Damn you Urimeshi. Why did you have to die." I said so they could hear me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Memo: Here is chapter three. I am deathly sorry that it is short, but I didn't have the tome with my school schedule to make it very long. I promise you all that Chapter four, when it comes out at the end of march or begging of April, will be a bit longer. And Chapter three of Enjoying Insanity has been out for a while and Chapter four will be out sometime in April.

"Urimeshi I am so going to kill you." I yelled when the two sprit world reapers and Urimeshi finally left me alone. All day they had followed me around and made my life a living hell. I was so freaking happy that they decoded to haunt Keiko instead. But as I walked into my class I saw that Kuwabara was arguing with a teacher.

"I swear that I will do it." Kuwabara said the stormed out of the classroom and straight into me. "Kylie are you all right?"

"Fine. So what were the two of you arguing about?"

"Says that if I don't pass the next test he is going to expel me. I have no idea how I am going to do it, but I will. I'll show him."

"If you want I will help you. I am a straight 'A' student so it shouldn't be that hard." He just stared at me as if I had lost my mind. "What?"

"You hang out with Urimeshi and me, but you are a straight 'A' student. That is just wrong. Very, very wrong."

"What about Keiko?"

"She doesn't go to arcades with us, beat people up, or talk back to teachers."

"I am who I am." I shrugged. "I will come over tomorrow to help you study." I turned around and saw Keiko with three people hovering above her. "Holy crap." I yelled. They had scared the living day lights out of me.

"Are you okay Kylie?" Keiko asked me.

"Fine." I muttered as I walked away from the group. "I some times wonder why I put up with some of the things I put up with." I continued to mutter.

"What have I told you about talking to your self Onna?" I swirled around to see a short man with glowing red eyes.

"Hiei." I said then fainted for the second time that week.

**Hiei's Pov**

When I put the Onna on her bed the fox snickered as he leaned on the doorway.

"Do you have a problem."

"Told you see missed you." I hated it when he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3- Observing

**Chapter 4**

Memo: Well every one here is chapter 4. Just so every one knows I am not sure how long this series is going to go for. And I will finish it, but I will not update next moth. The next update will have to be around June 8. Every thing else will be updated as usual or sooner. All depend on how my schedule is. Hope you enjoy this chapter of Cherry Blossoms

The next day when I woke up I saw Hiei sitting on my window seat. I just stared at him for a few minutes before he turned towards me.

"I see that you are awake Onna." I narrowed my eyes at him. I got out of my bed, walked over to him, slapped him, and then turned to walk away from him. Before I was even able to open my door he pinned me to it. "Onna what the hell do you think you are doing?" I let a tear fall down my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Two years is a long time." I said into his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I know Onna, but you are not human." I flicked the side of his head.

"Jerk." I pulled out of his arms and walked out of the room to see Kurama sleeping on the couch. I grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and then threw it on the sleeping kitsune. When he jerked awake I glared down at him. "You knew didn't you/" He blinked up at me. He was trying to figure out what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes and pointed at Hiei. I watched Kurama's eyes flicker over to Hiei.

"Yes, but he told me not to tell you." Kurama said as he got off of the couch.

"Whatever, but what ever the two of you are trying to pull don't even think about it." Both of them looked at me in surprise. "What?""

"How did you know that we were up to something?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei was gone for two years, he wouldn't come back just to see little old me. Plus you have been acting funny the last couple of days." I said bluntly. The two guys stared at me. "You both know it is true." They just sighed.

"Onna." He walked over to me as I was washing the dishes. "Know matter if you are right, you are not someone who will be tossed aside."

"Whatever, just don't die." I grabbed my keys and went out for a walk. As I was walking around I wasn't watching were I was going so I was surprised when I ran into a lamp post.

"Hey are you all right?" I turned around when I got back up to see Kuwabara slouching up to me.

"Ya, I am okay." I felt as if I was forgetting something.

"You didn't met me after school yesterday so I wasn't sure if you were annoyed at me." My eyes widen.

"I am so sorry. Something came up and I forgot."

Kuwabara's Pov

as I looked at Kylie she looked distracted and distraught.

"You sure that you are all right." She smiled weakly at me. Her messy auburn hair was in a messy bun. She looked tired and paler than usual.

"I am okay. A friend of mine decided to pay a surprise visit and I'll be fine once I get use to the fact he is staying with me."

"Sure. However I did have this weird dream that Yusuke was helping me with my studying." Kylie attempted to stifle a laugh.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nah." She waved her hand at me. "So how did you do?"

"All right. I barley passed, but I think I was my highest grade for the year." I didn't mention about the teacher I almost hit. I didn't think she would be very happy with me.

"Good for you." We suddenly was a siren go by. I saw that Kylie paled, if that was even possible. "It is heading toward Yusuke's house." We looked at each other quickly then took off down the street. When we got to Yusuke's house fire fighters were trying to put out the fire in his home.

"I can't believe the girl actually went in there." I heard an old woman say. We waited twenty minutes when I saw Keiko come out of the building with Yusuke's body.

"Good for you." Kylie said right next to me. I turned towards her and saw that she had a soft look on her face.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, but you should go help Keiko. I need to run an errand."

"All right." I ran up to catch up with Keiko.

Kylie's Pov

When I got back to my apartment both Kurama and Hiei were missing. I took a shower, got dress, and headed to bed. I knew they were up to something. What ever it is I got the feeling that I wasn't going to like it at all. They are so stubborn that I knew they weren't going to listen to me.

"Please just don't die." I said out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 3- Observing

**Chapter 5**

Memo: Hey everyone. Well I am back. I should be updating just a tad faster because guess what…………IT'S SUMMER BREAK!! Here is chapter 5, and it is longer, just as I promised.

Three days later I was walking down the street when I heard fighting down an ally way. When I went to check it out I saw that it was Yusuke and Kuwabara beating some thugs. I then felt something rubbing against my leg. I looked down to see Kuwabara's cat, purring at me.

"Please tell me that this fight is not about a cat." I said out load. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me holding the cat by the scruff of his neck.

"Kylie hold on to that cat while we beat the crap out of these guys." Yusuke said. The damn fight was about the cat.

"I don't think so." I walked over to Yusuke, plopped the cat in his arms, and got all the way around the block before Yusuke and Kuwabara caught up to me.

"Well Kylie are you happy to see me. After all I was dead." I stopped walking, turned towards Yusuke and glared at him.

"You ever pull something like getting your self killed, then I will personally beat the living day lights out of you." I continued on my way; however, the two lap dogs continued to fallow me. "Do the two of need something?"

"It is just that I get this weird feeling from you." Yusuke said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What type of feeling." I asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. It is just very different." I gulped and mentally cursed Kuwenma. He made Yusuke a sprit detective.

"Are you okay Kylie, you look pale?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm am okay. I'm just tired. So what do the two of you want to do today?" Their eyes glistened at the thought.

"ARCADE!." Both of the knuckle heads shouted at the same time. They ran off in the direction of the arcade.

"Boys," I muttered as I started my way home. It had been along day and I was tired. When I got home I went to my kitchen to grab some a bit to eat when I saw two letters on my refrigerator.

Dear, Kylie

Hiei and I will be missing for a couple of days, and I wanted to ask you if you would please give Aya the plant on your window seal in the living room. It should only take about four days.

Kurama

P.S. you can have the iris plant you wanted.

I didn't like this. I have been begging Kurama for years for that damn iris plant. Not to mention that he left something for Aya. He wouldn't do that unless something was wrong. I moved on to Hiei's letter.

Onna

I will be gone for a while. Don't do anything stupid.

H.J.

That was just like him to leave a letter like that. They were breaking sprit world's laws somehow, I just knew it. There was nothing I can do about it. I just hope they don't die. I grabbed the food I wanted, took a bath, and cuddled on the couch with a nice novel about a traveling monk, eventually I fell a sleep. Around one in the morning I heard a bang on door that woke me up. When I opened the door I saw Yusuke holding up a bloody Kurama.

"Kylie." Yusuke said in surprise, but he wasn't the one I was looking at. My eyes narrowed at the fox.

" The only thing I asked from you was not to get your self killed."

"Kylie let us in then yell at me." Kurama said breathless.

"Yusuke put him on the couch."

Yusuke POV

I was surprised to see Kylie at the door of the apartment Kurama told me to go to. She looked piss to. Now she was in the kitchen grabbing bandages for Kurama. I jumped when I heard a cabinet slam. I sat down on a chair that was next to the couch.

"She really is angry." I finally said out loud.

"Mad yes, but not angry. Trust me you don't want to see her angry."

"She's not human is she?"

"No, she is not."

"Is she a demon?"

"To be honest, I don't know." By this tome Kylie came stomping back into the living room with bandages and a first aid kit.

"Now can I yell?" She asked, starting to fix him up.

"Yes."

"What the hell where you thinking? I told you not to get yourself killed, and from your letter and the fact I found pieces of shards from the mirror of forlorn hope, you planned on dying. If you did what was I going to tell Aya and your mother. You mother is all ready sick. She would give up hope and die if you did. Not to mention Aya would ripe my head off for your stupid mistake. The girl deserves more than this."

"Are you finished?" Kurama asked.

"No." Kylie took a book that was laying on the table and smacked Kurama in the gut with it. "Now I'm done." I cringed for the guy. That had to hurt.

"Good, now will you please heal my wounds?"

"Why should I? You're the idiot who got himself in this position."

"Kylie I get it. Yes it was stupid, but right now I am in a lot of pain."

"At least you admit it." She didn't look like she was going to help him.

"Kylie what is it now?" Kurama said tiredly.

"Were is he?" Kurama sat up straighter. When I looked at Kylie something changed about her.

"He doesn't plan on dying so don't worry."

"Kurama." She said so calm and deathly both Kurama and I gulped.

"Yusuke is a sprit detective."

"I have known that for a while, I still don't care." Kurama sighted, he had given in.

"For my freedom I promised sprit world that I would help catch him." Kylie quirked an eyebrow. "A were house in town." Kurama said then slumped.

"Thank you. Now lay down on the couch and I will heal your wounds." I watched as once Kurama laid down Kylie's hands glowed a bright green and I felt the weird feeling I had from before. It was different than the demon aura I got from Kurama.

Kurama's POV

"Thanks." I said ten minutes later. Majority of my wounds were healed, but I had a welt and bruise on my stomach. I am pretty sure Kylie left it there on purpose. When Kylie went to put the first aid kit up I turned towards Yusuke." "Don't mention anything about Hiei to Kylie. Io know you are mad the he took your girlfriend, but it wont help the situation."

"Why? What has that bastard done to Kylie?"

"He saved her life."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 3- Observing

**Chapter 6**

Memo: Well I'm bake in full force. I am having a bit of a writers bloke so sorry if I don't update as fast as I would like, but I am trying. Well here is chapter 6, I hope you all like it. I also wanted to say that if you are into Sasuke and Sakura pairing you must try out IncessantOblivion. This person is an awesome writer. Enjoy the story

**Yusuke's POV**

I still couldn't believe that the demon who kidnapped my girlfriend saved my best friend's life. When I pestered Kurama to tell me more about how and why, he just said that Kylie was found wounded thirty or so years ago, and Hiei helped her out. I looked at the her in question. Kylie was mumbling to her self about some 'idiot, irresponsible, dumb ass, fire demon who she was going to neuter when she got her hands on him.' Her words, not mine. We were ready to go catch Hiei, and Kylie had forced her way till we had to take her with us. I got the feeling that Kurama knew she was going to be coming with us even before she healed his wounds.

**Kylie's POV**

I couldn't believe that the son of a bitch was doing this. I thought as Kurama, Yusuke and I made our way to Hiei's hide out. This is what he did. Stole some stupid ass item from Sprit World and get both of us almost caught. Couldn't he tell by now that I was trying to avoid Sprit World. When we got to the abandon warehouse I plopped down on the ground in front of the door.

"Go in with out me. The dumb ass deserves to get his ass kicked." The two just stared at me. "What?"

"You made all that fuss about going with us and you're not even going to come in?" Yusuke asked.

"Nope, just don't kill him."

"Can't make any promises." He muttered. They both went in and the chaos started. After sitting there fore about three hours the commotion seemed to die down. I had even seen Boton fly in on her ore. I looked around a bit and found a hole in the wall just big enough for me to squeeze through. On my hands and knees I crawled behind one of the few boxes that hadn't been obliterated. I looked around carefully, so I wasn't seen, to observe my surroundings. Boton and Yusuke were arguing over Keiko's body while Kurama was trying to calm them down, Hiei's body was laying a few feet away from them. Even though he was unconscious he was still breathing so I knew he was alive.

"Will the two of you stop fighting." I vaguely heard Kurama say.

"No!" Both Boton and Yusuke shouted. Meaning that if I moved quickly both Hiei and I could be out of here before anyone noticed. I took a deep breath and slowly crawled over to Hiei. I did a double take to make sure I was in the clear. They were still arguing, and Kurama looked worn. I felt bad for the guy, but it wasn't my problem. I grabbed Hiei and slowly made my way back to the hole that I had previously gone through. I was doing pretty well until I hit something. I hastily hid behind something before I was seen.

"What was that?' Boton asked.

"I don't know, but I think the body moved."

"Yusuke a body can't move."

"Boton I swear it moved. That was not were he was before."

"Bodies don't move. and more important we need to decide what to do with Keiko's body." At least they were arguing about something relevant. When I was sure that they had gone back to their bickering I made my way back to Hiei. I started to drag him again. I was close to being scot free, but when I crawled, or tried to, I hit something. I started to kick it out of the way of the hole so I could make a run for it but it wouldn't budge. I gave it one more kick with as much force as I could muster, but it still didn't go any where.

"Kylie what are you doing?" I heard Kurama say. I looked and saw that Boton and Yusuke were arguing, but Kurama was no longer trying to stop them. Now he was behind me blocking my opening. I looked back and forth between Kurama and Hiei. I grabbed Hiei's body and ran for the door. But I wasn't watching were I was going and ran into the frame of the door. 'Ah crap.' Were my last thoughts before it went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Memo: Hey, it has been a while my faithful readers and I am sorry about that. Well I am now a junior in high school and it takes a lot of my time. Not to mention marching band, literary club, and my job. However, with the starting of Halloween there will be lots of new up dates and Cherry blossoms will be finished by late February. Well here is chapter 7 of cherry blossoms._

As I gained consciousness I heard muffled voices. However, the bright lights that were on in the room bothered me more. I slowly opened my eyes, damning the lights in the process, and saw a white ceiling with a light hanging. I blinked rapidly a few times then looked to see who the muffle voices had been.

"I see that you are awake." Kurama said from his spot in a chair near the door. "How do you feel?"

"Like I had my head bashed into a wall." A smirk played on his lips.

"Technically you did have your head bashed into a wall." I glared at him, but stopped when I noticed the look on his face.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell the Onna what you told me fox." Hiei said from the bed next to me. Kurama stared at me for a while then nodded his head.

"Right now we are in sprit world." I clenched the blanket around me. "When you were brought in you changed. You hair became a bit redder, your eyes more golden, and tattoos appeared on your back, right wrist, and left hip." I brought me knees up and hugged myself.

"What else?" No one said anything. I lift my head and looked at them with a piercing gaze. "I SAID WHAT ELSE!" I yelled.

"When the first tattoo, on your wrist, showed up Boton ran straight to Kuenma. When he arrived in the hospital ward you all ready finished changing. Mind that it was only a slight change."

"It's not over." Hiei said from his bed.

"What's not over?"

"My change." Kurama looked shocked. "My skin will get pale and fair, my hair will become a darker red and become longer, and one more tattoo will appear on the back of my neck." Kurama rubbed his head in confusion.

"How did you know this Hiei?"

"That's what she looked like when I found her, minus the blood and gashes.

"What?"

"When I found her she had four tattoos, long Auburn hair, bright golden eyes, and the palest skin I had ever seen. Over a period of three months she looks slowly started to dull and fade."

"Did you ever ask why?"

"No." I was thankful that he never did. We had an unspoken rule about never asking one another about our past. It worked well for both of us. Nether wanted to think about it. I rested my head on my leg and sighed.

"What did Kuenma say?" I asked.

"That's the weird part, he didn't say anything. He took a good look at you, paled, then turned quickly as if you his worst nightmare, and left the room."

"And, Boton?"

"She never came back after she went to get Kuenma." A silence followed. Not a single person spoke till the door opened thirty minutes later.

***** Boton's POV*****

Thinking that Kylie would still be asleep I went into her and Hiei's room, but I found that I was wrong. When I walked into the room I saw that she was sitting up, hugging her knees.

"Um… Kuenma wants to see Hiei and Kurama." I squealed out. The two bits got up, and so did Kylie.

"Stop with the dramatics Boton. I'm not mad at you. As for Kuenma you know he is taking his anger out on you." I sighed. I'd forgotten how much I missed having her around. Only she complained about the prince of the sprit world as if it was nothing. Well except for Yusuke, but even he has limits that Kylie can pass.

"He was so angry at me for not knowing who you were when I was following Yusuke." Her face darkened.

"Kurama can shove it for all I care." I gulped; I had also forgotten how angry she could become.

"Please don't kill him. A lot of things have changed while you have been gone over the years."

"He let thousands of people die. I can't and won't let it go."

"I know," I said sadly. "Fallow me and I will take you to him," A tear, one of many to come; slide down my face as we walked toward Kuenma's office. I wondered if Kylie should have stayed died.

***** Kurama's POV*****

I was starting to get worries. Since we left the medical ward Boton had been silently crying, and the look on Kylie's face scared me. The aura I felt around her was dark and deadly. As we approached Kuenma's office I heard Yusuke yelling.

"What do you mean partners?" my guess was that Kuenma told Yusuke about Hiei and my punishment

"Kylie?" Boton said quietly

"Yes."

"Sex years old , and named Mieko after his mother.' I saw that Kylie clenched her fist as Boton opened the door and ushered us in. I wondered what Kylie meant when she said Kuenma let thousands die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Memo: Here's chapter eight. Sorry that it isn't very long, but I promise that chapter 9 is longer. Well enjoy and I cant wait to read the feed back._

It had taken every fiber of my being not to sake with fury or kill Kuenma, and he knew it. He was careful as he explained to Hiei and Kurama what their punishment was for stealing items from sprit world vault. They would have to become sprit world detectives for a span of two and a half years. Enough time for them to all graduate high school. When Kuenma finished a silence ensued in the room. No one knew how to ask what would happen to me, I on the other hand did.

"What do you plan on doing with?" I said evenly, testing Kuenma. After a few minutes he answered.

I would like you to join the team as well. You would make a good asset.' I narrowed my eyes.

"On what grows? I never stole a thing while traveling with Hiei." Which was true. "You have no right." Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes.

"On the grounds that I am price of sprit world. You will do as I say. I calmly walked over to him and turned his chair so I could bend down to his eye level.

"You forget that your title doesn't mean a thing against me I rank higher than you. And I don't give as shit"

"Fine then how about for your freedom?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think my father would do if he finds out that you are alive? Everyone in the three world thinks you are dead." I took the time to think about it.

"He would marry me off."

"In return for joining team Urimeshi I will not tell my father that you are alive, and after two and a half years you are free to do as you wish."

"Very well, but if you double cross me I wont hesitate to kill you."

"I know." I nodded my head. No matter how angry I was I knew a deal when I heard one. "Boton has a portal to your new home ready out side. As everyone filed out I remained standing glaring at Kuenma.

'"I will never let it go." He looked melancholy.

"I am truly sorry. If I could change things to save your people I would have."

"I sadly don't care.'" I let his office with him starting at my back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Memo: Sorry that it is taking me so long but I am just not sure were I want to take the story from here. It's a bit of a writers block. Sorry and I will try to up date, but I will not compromise the story by rushing it so please just bare with me._

When we arrived at the at the mansion we would be staying at I was a bit surprised. I was thinking that we would be living in a remote house in the middle of no where in sprit world, but I was wrong. One the house was in sprit world, and two the house was a decent size, but near civilization. My room was even all right. The walls were white with trees decorating them. Every piece of furniture was black, and all the linens, including my pillows and sheets, were stripped blue and green. I actually really liked it.

"I hope that it fits your taste. I decorated the room myself." Boton said from my door way. I sighed at sat in a chair that was near a desk in the room.

"The rooms great, but then again you did base it off of my old one."

"I had hoped you wouldn't have noticed that." I just looked at her.

***Yusuke's POV***

"So does anyone know the deal with Kylie?" I asked while Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and I waited for the pizza to finish in the oven.

"If you haven't notice, Kylie does not like talking about her self." Kurama said.

"I know, but she was really mad at Baby Breath."

"She will tell us when she is ready," Kurama continued, "Kylie, for as long as I have known her, bottles up her feelings till she can not hold them in any longer. However, Hiei, do you know anything?"

"All I know is that her people have been whippet out and she is the last of her kind. As for why she is angry towards the toddler I have no idea." I started to wonder were Kuwabara was, it was way to quiet, when I noticed he was no where to be seen.

"Hey, were did knuckle brains go?" I asked.

***Kuwabara's POV***

I was sneaking up to Kylie's room to see if I could over hear anything when I was grabbed and dragged back down to the kitchen.

"Hey what's the deal man." I yelled.

"Do you have a death wish? Remember that last time you tried to sneak up on Kylie." I winced at the memory. I was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Come on Urimeshi. You have to be curious about Kylie."

"Of course I am, but I don't want to die in the process."

***Kylie's POV***

As I listened to the boys from the stair way I rubbed my head. I wasn't going to be able to hide who I was for much longer.

"What are you going to do?" Boton asked me. I thought about it. I was tired of being angry, but what Kuwenma did was wrong, and many died because of it.

"For know I am going to met your little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Memo: Okay here is chapter ten and it is actually a pretty decent length, compares to other chapters. With in the next five chapters some of Kylie's secrets are going to be revealed. Well enjoy and please review. Thanks to all who have reviewed._

I was deeply sleeping when I heard a yelp echo through out the house. I jumped out of bed and ran to its original destination. When I walked into the living room I saw Yusuke in his pajamas, covered in water with broken glass around him and Kuenma was sitting on his back.

"I was getting a glass of water and the moron came out of no where." Yusuke explained. "Get off of me." Once Kuenma was safely off of the fuming Yusuke he faced us.

"Team I have your first mission for you."

"Could it wait till morning?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, I want all of you in my office in a half an hour." With a pop he was gone.

"Annoying Brat." I muttered. The boys snickered. I wasn't a morning person. I went back to my room to change then came back into the living room, which was empty. I sat on the couch and waited for the boys to her their buts down here. Hiei was the first one to be done.

"Are you all right onna?" Hiei asked me as he sat down on the couch next to me. I scooted over to him and cuddled.

"I don't want to be here." I tucked my head under his chin.

"Neither do I, so suck it up." I bit my lip.

"You don't understand." He lifted my chin and made me look him in the eye.

"Then tell me."

"What Kuenma and sprit world represent for me are memories that I don't want to think about because they hurt to much."

"Onna, What happen to you?" I started to tremble in his arms. I was about to say something, but I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara coming.

"Perhaps another time." I untangled myself from him and got up from the couch.

"I am not going to let this go, onna.

"I didn't think you would."

"What do you look so serious about?" Yusuke asked. " Be happy that we are about to kick some but." I just rolled my eyes. "What's taking Kurama so long?" Yusuke wined. We had to wait fifteen minutes before Kurama walked down the stairs.

"What the hell man." Kuwabara complained.

"Let it go, Foxy here is a pretty boy." Yusuke snickered. Kurama just shook his head, but they were right for once.

"Come on children. I want to get this over with." I said pushing everyone through the sprit world portal.

"Onna." Hiei warned as I was about to grab and pull him through the portal.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and rubbed my head. When I felt a hand on the small of my back I looked up to see Hiei hovering over me.

"You'll be fine, now get over it." He said.

"Thanks." I just rolled my eyes at him. He was always so sympathetic.

"Onna stop0 behaving like a child." He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Come on." With his hand still on my back he pushed me through the portal

"What took you guys so long" Yusuke wined, again.

"Shut up Urimeshi. Lets go. I want to get this over with." We walked into Kuenma's office to see the ruler staring at a screen. On the screen was a young girl with blue hair tied to a chair. As soon as Hiei saw the girl his entire profile changed. His I don't care attitude changed quickly to anger.

"Whose the girl." Yusuke asked.

"Her name is Yukina." I said to him.

"You know this chick." I had to almost restrain Hiei so he wouldn't kill Urimeshi; however, luckily, Hiei was able to restrain himself on his own.

"She is a dear friend, I don't understand why someone would do this. She is a kind, compassionate person. Nor do I understand how this happened. The place were she is from is hard to get to, not to mention how protected her village is." I was worried.

"You really care about her?" Kuenma asked. I nodded my head while biting my lip. "Gang your mission is to go to demon world and rescue this girl. She has been captured because when ever she cries her tears become gems, very expensive gems.

"If her home was as protected as Kylie says how was she captured?" Yusuke asked.

"She wasn't at her village." Hiei tensed more as Kuenma focused his eyes on him. " Yukina was searching in demon world for her twin brother."

"Damn it!" I yelled. "I told her I would take care of it." I started to panic, which caused me to hyperventilate. "She can't die." When I gained some sort of calm, fragile calm, I looked over to Hiei. It was taking everything in him not to bolt out of the room, and if I didn't get a hold of my self he would.. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Everyone, including Hiei, was shocked. I am not usually affection in pubic. I took a deep breath, inhaling his smell, and relaxed myself. Before I let go I whispered into his chest s quietly that only him and I could hear it. "She'll be fine because she has you." Then I let go.

"Are you okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll be fine. I just want to go get her."

"Actually Kylie you wont be going."

"What!" I slammed my hands down on his desk. "Why the hell not?"

"Yea Binky Breath." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time.

"You better have a good reason brat or there will be consequences." Hiei threatened.

"I don't appreciate your threats Hiei. As for why Kylie is not going is because I have a more important mission for her."

"What could be more important than saving a friend?" I fumed.

"Kylie, unless you want to reveal all of your past at this very moment don't push my buttons."

"My past is my past. You can not make me do anything." He sighed.

"Your going to Yuki City for reconnaissance." My anger washed away and I knew I had lost all color.

"Okay."

"What the hell. Kylie your friend is in danger and you are going to do nothing," Yusuke yelled at me.

"She's in good hands, I'm sure the four of you will get her back."

"But what are you going to do." Kuwabara started in on me.

"I am going to Yuki City to get what ever info Kuenma wants."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"How about we go back to the mansion, the ask questions. We need to pack and rest before we leave." Kurama said, trying to keep the peace.

"Kylie, you leave tomorrow night, while the boys leave in three days." We all nodded our heads, and walked out.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Memo: Well here is the next chapter, I hope that you all read this and review because I want to know what you want to know next._

I was in my room, I had skipped dinner, starving and annoyed. I want to go and save Yukina, but I knew what ever Kuenma had planned for me was important. Why else would he send me to Yuki City, named after one of the most dangerous and famous thief. The city was full of criminals, murders and thieves. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I was startled by shouting that was going on out side my room.

"Watch it three eyes." I heard Yusuke say. I knew that this would happen. Hiei, as agitated as he is, would sooner or later start a fight with someone. I was actually surprised that it was Yusuke. I thought it would have been Kuwabara. When I opened my door they were about to charge each other.

"Will you please stop this." I said leaning against the door.

"Why should I? I was coming up to talk to you, but three eyes here told me to leave you alone. I asked why he could be so heartless by letting you go and lessening our numbers t save this girl.." I sighed.

"I'm tired, sad, and I feel like crying. My friend is in danger and Yusuke don't ever doubt that Hiei cares about this girl, because he does." Yusuke looked confused. "Were is Kurama and the dumb ass?" I asked.

"Kurama is at the store getting supplies and Kuwabara is a sleep in his room." Yusuke said, he was defiantly in a state of confusion.

"How about some tea, while I explain a few things." As team leader and friend Yusuke deserved to know the truth, and Hiei out of everyone, because what he has done for me and the bond we have deserved it. From the smirk on his face I was betting he was reading my thoughts.. when we got to the kitchen I turned on the kettle. "Hiei would you please get the tea bags." Once the tea was done we all sat done, well Hiei leaned against the wall behind me. "I am sure that both of you have questions . I will answer what I can, but understand there are some things that I am not ready to talk about."

"Why wont you go with us to save your friends?" Yusuke blurted about. I smiled at him. "What?"

"Yusuke, do you know were or what Yuki City is?"

"No."

"It is the most dangerous place in all three worlds." Hiei spoke up. When I turned to face him, he was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. My guess he was reminiscing about something. "It's named after the a thief named Yuki. She was never caught and died without being anyone knowing who or what she was. She was the very best, causing a city to be named after her because it held the worst criminals and contains the original and very first black market."

"Why would Kuenma send you to a place like that?"

"The only reason he would send me is because he needs certain information that only I can get." Yusuke still looked confused.

"I don't like it." I smelled at Hiei.

"Of course you don't, after all pretty much everyone in Yuki City wants to kill you."

"And You."

"Na, only a select few want me dead. For the most part I am liked there."

"Why would you be liked?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't threaten them, and I am one of the few healers that will go to the city, not to mention I am the healer that goes most often."

"Then why did you pale when Kuenma said the he wanted you to go to Yuki City?"

"It isn't the city I am worried about. It is the city I am worried about, but the person he wants me to talk to." Hiei opened his eyes in confusion. "The person is dangerous, cruel and power full. Not to mention that he thinks I am dead, and I would like to keep it that way; however, what ever Koenma wants me to find out it is important. He can't send Kurama because no one knows he is Yoko, and it would be a suicide mission for him And You and Kuwabara would draw to much attention."

"Then why not send Hiei?" I looked at Hiei.

"This guy hates Hiei, and he wouldn't go even if he was told to."

"Why?"

"Tell him" I demanded.

"No." Hiei Said. Once he realized I wasn't going to back down he cracked. "Why should I tell the baka?"

"Because he is your friend, and he needs to know."

"Fine. Yukina is my sister."

"So it is your fault that she was away from the safety of her village." When Hiei was about to rush at Yusuke I grabbed him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yusuke that was out of line."

"All I know is that a young girl was captured because this bastard hid the fact he was her brother from her."

"Don't judge what you don't know all of the facts." Hiei said, and what ever past between them changed their hostility towards each other.

"Then that is all I need to know." Yusuke said.

"That's it? Your not going to ask about my past?" Yusuke got up from the table.

"Nope. When you're ready you will tell me every thing at once." Then he walked out of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked Hiei, who I was still holding on to.

"A friend said he would wait till you were ready to talk, and I agree with him."

"What about you?" I was to much in awe and I missed the last of his previous words.

"I know what I need to. You gave me the basics about your past a long time ago. As for the details and what ever reason you are angry with Koenma I don't really care that much. You excepted my past and the fact I am a murder so I can except you and your faults." When he was done talking, I only heard somewhat of what he was saying, I had tears streaming down my face. "Onna don't cry." Hiei never knew what to do with crying females.

"I think that was the nicest thing you have every said to me."

"Onna" He said helplessly.

I'm fine." I kissed his check and started to head back to my room, but I stopped on the stairs. "And Hiei."

"Yes Onna."

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Memo: Here is chapter12, it's not very long, but that is because I am trying to figure out were I should go from here, but as son as I get five reviews on chapter 11 and 12 I will update chapter 13. And I am looking for an editor so if you are interested let me know._

After I had finished packing I decided to take a nice relaxing bathe.. I had five hours to my self, the two hours of briefing from Koenma before I left so I wanted to relax before I had to go through that hell. I should have know it would never last.

***Hiei's POV***

It was taking all of my tolerance not to kill the human. If the monkey did not stop talking about how hit my sister was I am going to kill him, which is why I needed to find Kylie. I did not want to kill someone and have my punishment extended part two years. When I opened her door I slammed it shut and yelled her name.

"What's wrong." She said, rushing out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, her hair in a bun, and water dripping down. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Once she was in my vicinity I grabbed her, pulled her close, and rested my head on her shoulder. "Hiei?" I ran my hand down her spine, a comforting action. "She shivered and snuggled against me, realizing she was cold I let my warmth flow into her. "Thank you."

"I don't know how much longer I can stand the stupid idiot. My nerves can only stand so much." I felt her lift her head to look at me.

"He is an idiot, but he does have a kind heart. In so many ways Yusuke and Kuwabara are severely innocent. Let them have it while they can."

"It will just hurt worse when it is gone."

"I sometimes wonder which is worse, knowing innocents and loosing it or never knowing it."

"I wouldn't know onna, I never had it."

"And I miss it."


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Chapter 13**

_Memo: Here's what you all have been waiting for. Well I used two different editors for chapters 13 and 14 so tell me which chapter seems better edited._

"Kylie, as much as I know you want to kill, I need him alive."

"Is he really that valuable?" I mutter. I need to get out of Koenma's office soon before I hurt someone or something. For the last two hours, I have been listening to Koenma telling me how to do my job. "Look, I know what I have to do. I may not like it, but I will do it."

"Fine, I'll let you go after you tell me one more time what the plan is." I roll my eyes in irritation.

"Once I get to Yuki City I'll lay low for four days, then I'll look up Yui. Through Yui I can find my informant, Sia." I say his name with a bitter tone. "Once I find Sia my goal is to find information about the Dark Tournament and the murder of Mistress Ruki." "What do you do when you are done with that?" I sigh.

"I come home, without killing Sia."

"Very good. Botan has set opened a portal for you outside the building."

"How close will it get me to Yuki City?"

" Due to the magic surrounding the city I could only get you within a three mile radius."

"That's fine, I can walk three miles." I nod at him, then turn and walk out of the office. Outside Botan is waiting for me. "You know, as much as I despise Koenma, I hate Sia more."

"I'm sure you do, but whatever you do, don't kill him."

"A test of my will."

"Kylie!" Botan exclaims in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't kill him, but I never said I wouldn't draw a little blood." She glares at me. "I'll be good."

***2 days later***

I was getting restless with just sitting around waiting to make contact with Yui. I knew that if I didn't do something soon I was going to go crazy. I thought about what I could do that would keep me out of trouble so no one would notice me, yet still keep me busy. I think I know exactly how, I raced out of the hotel room and over to the market place. I scanned the crowd until found what I was looking for, a tent filled with worn but warm faces. I run over to the tent and ask for one of the people in charge.

"That would be me, I'm Doctor Yui. How can I help you?"

"I'm a healer and would like to help you out." He studied me; I guess he was trying to figure out where I would be the most useful.

"Honestly, I don't think you a lot of power but we can always use some free hands." I was about to rip the guy to shreds but someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dr. Yui I would like to introduce you to Kylie, the founder of this organization." I look up to see an old friend; Mi. 9 years ago I had created a hospital like organization to help the deathly ill. When I left, I left Mi in charge.

"Did you say 'Kylie'?"

"I'm the one and only." I turn towards Mi. "I was trying to remain inconspicuous. Well, what's done is done. I just want to do what I can."

"Where's your other half?"

"Hiei isn't with me. I am here to meet an informant and Hiei would only hinder me."

"That would be me, but I though we aren't supposed to meet for another 2 days." I blink at him randomly. I thought Yui was some type of thugs, not a doctor.

"Mi, she is the one I was talking about" Yui says to the older man. Mi looks down at me in question.

"He got caught." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"He got caught." I say sighing. I was embarrassed and when Mi noticed, he starts to laugh. "Hey it wasn't my fault the arrogant a** got himself caught."

"Hiei always did like breaking the rules."

"Nah, he just likes shiny things. But I would like to get this over with as soon as possible so please take me to Sia."

"Kylie!"

"Yes Mi?"

"I don't think you should do this. For one Sia and Hiei have bad blood between them, and not to mention he isn't what you would expect as a thug. He is really bad news."

"Trust me when I say that he's exactly what I think him as."

"What do you plan on doing when he finds out about your relationship with Hiei? They really hate each other."

"Don't worry about it. My problem is going to be stopping myself from killing him." Mi and Yui look at me, I was sure my face showed the anger I was feeling. "Sia hasn't scared me since I was a child."

"Why?" both Yui and Mi ask at the same time.

"Because the day he killed my family was the day I lost all fear of him. He can no longer hurt me, only make me angrier."

***Hiei's PoV***

"Hiei?" Yukina calls me from the door. Yesterday we saved her from her captors. When she found out that Kylie was here she asked to stay so she could see her.

"Yes Yukina?"

"Will Kylie be okay? Kazuma said she was in Yuki City."

"Kylie will be fine. She is the strongest person I have ever met." 'At least I hope so.'


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Chapter 14**

_Memo: Insert after editing_

As soon as I opened the doors all eyes were on me and my stare was centered  
on the man in the very back of the room, surrounded by gold and silver. Once  
the man's eyes hooked with mine I was instantly angry, but I tried to bury  
it, which I was doing poorly.  
"I want everyone out of this room now." The guy said calmly, but with a  
great amount of authority. His orders were not questioned; I didn't think  
they would be. He looked the same, brown hair, black eyes, broad and built.  
"You are supposed to be dead."  
"I don't die that quickly or that easily."  
"So I see. Does spirit world know you are alive?"  
"Why do you think I am here? I wouldn't have come here on my own free  
will." He blinked a few times then started to laugh.  
"What did Koenma offer you? I know that you would not be working for him unless you had to."  
"My freedom." He suddenly became serious, and all the laughter left his  
face.  
"A heavy price, my guess is that his father doesn't know."  
"You'd be right." He studied me, looking me up and down.  
"You hate me."  
"With every fiber of my being." He sat back in his chair.  
"If you get your freedom what will you do with it? The past will always  
haunt you, and my face will always fallow you around all your life."  
"I may hate you, but I will not let the past ruin my life. I have friends  
and family that you can't hurt."  
"But it bothers you."  
"Damn it. Of course it bothers me. How could it not. I watched you slice  
my mother's throat, behead my father, force my brother to sacrifice his life  
for me, and you broke my sisters heart." He quickly got out of his chair and held a dagger to my throat.  
"I loved Sakura. I never raised a hand against her. I had asked her to  
spend her life with me."  
"But yet you destroyed all that she loved."  
"I had no choice."  
"You had a choice and you choose power." I flipped the position we were  
in to where I was holding the dagger at his throat, barely drawing blood.  
"Your right I hate you, I despise Koenma. In stead of believing in your self  
you choice to sell yourself to a demon, betraying my family's trust and  
murdering them. And your brother, Koenma, let my people; my family get  
massacred, even though I had asked for help. I promised to give him what he  
wanted, I would agree to an arraigned marriage. But no, because his brother  
was part of the enemy troops politically he could do nothing. I had watched  
thousands of my people, people; that I had promised to protect die, murdered. To  
this day I have dreams of the blood and replay of my parents' death. However  
besides that, I have moved on." I took the dagger away from him. "Unlike  
you, I won't let grief and the feeling of being helpless hinder me. I will grow  
on my own."  
"You speak wisely, like the leader you should be."  
" Let me ask you this. Does it bother you every night that Sakura took  
her own life because you broke her heart?"  
"You are a leader, you hit were it hurts. Yes, it does bother me because  
it was my fault the love of my life killed herself. "  
"Let's just get this over with."  
"You don't like my company?" I looked him in the square in the eye.  
"It is taking everything I have not to kill you." He swallowed; I had  
the power to do it.  
"Very well." Three grueling hours later I had picked his brain on all  
that information I could. "That is all I know." It was the worst hours of  
my life, after the day I lost everything.  
"All right then, I am going to go." I get up and head towards the door,  
but Sia stops me. "What?"  
"You will and always be Princess Kylie Amelia Sola, the last pure blooded  
of the fey. You will and always be a source of balance and the greatest threat  
to Koenma's throne." Ain't life a Bitch.


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Chapter 15**

_Memo: Well here is chapter 15, and I want all of you to give a big thanks to _Dyani91 for all of her editing. And for all of you avid readers by chapter 20 all of Kylie's past will be reviled.

Three weeks later I was resting in my room during the day because I only got home last night at twelve. I decided to walk back in stead of talking the portal. I wanted to clear my head before I reported to Koenma, I deserved that much. When I got back everyone was sleeping except for Kurama and Yukina, who were talking over some tea. About a quarter to three I heard my name being screamed, which jolted me from my sleep.

"KYLIE! GET DOWN HERE!" I ran down the stairs, thinking a demon was in the house, trying to kill someone. However, when I got down stair all I saw was a raging Koenma. "What the hell were you thinking? I told you to take the portal home." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes then Walked away from him. "Where are you going?"

"Back to bed!"

"You disobeyed my direct order." I suddenly turned towards him, anger flowing through my veins.

"And, you disobeyed mine, now we are even."

"Kylie Amelia Sola, if you ever disobey me again there will be deadly consequences." Now I was pissed.

"DO NOT THINK THAT YOU WILL EVER CONTROL ME LIKE YOU DO WITH YUSUKE!, and don't you even think to try, because when it comes down to it, you and I both know I have more control."

"If you ever do that again I will not give you your freedom." By now Yukina and the guys were watching our argument. Hiei knowing me as he does knew I was about to flip so he nudged my mental barriers. 'Don't Hiei. I have to do this. Koenma needs to know were the boundaries are.' 'Onna, will you be okay?' 'I will be.'

"Kuwabara take Yukina to human world and I want all of you to get the hell out of this house." What ever was in my voice caused them to do what I asked without questions. Once I knew that no one was in my vicinity I let go of the energy I had been hiding and storing for years.

***Outside***

Outside Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were listening to the yelling coming from the house since it was so loud. All three were sitting down at the edge of the forest that surrounded the mansion.

"Hiei"

"What do you want Urimeshi?"

"Is she going to be okay? I have never seen her that angry before. The look on her face, she was furious."

"My worry is if she might actually kill him." Kurama stated.

"The onna only wants to make a point. She will show restraint."

"That doesn't tell us why she is so angry. I'm worried about her, she has always been violent, but she also has had a calm feeling about her. That calm is gone." Yusuke pondered out loud. "She holds some type of grudge against him"

"You think Baka." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Hiei, you know why don't you?" Yusuke jumped up and raise his fist in front of Hiei.

"If you know then tell us three eyes." Hiei sighed.

"She doesn't know that I have any knowledge about this. She has to be the one to tell you."

"Then how do you know?" Kurama asked.

"When I first found her she was scared and hurt, for years she had nightmares, which caused her to talk in her sleep. I remember the fear in her eyes whenever I came close. It took almost twenty years before I was able to break down her wall she has in front of everyone. Over time she seemed to become happy; however, there are times, like this, when her past shows its ugly head because of her fear."

"She fears Koenma?" Kurama asked

"With every fiber of her being. "

"Why? She seems like she fears nothing." Yusuke said, then suddenly the three looked towards that mansion, were they could feel a large amount of energy. "What is that? That is not demon or spirit energy."


	16. Chapter 16

-1**Chapter 16**

_Memo: Okay all of my readers here is the predicament One, I can end cherry blossoms with Kylie's past being known, or two, I can painfully drawl out the story, or third I can end Cherry blossoms on a high note and then come up with a squeal. So let me know what you guys would prefer. _

I didn't know how much longer I could walk around this house as if I was standing on egg shells. After my episode with Koenma the guys were trying to keep the peace in the house. I felt like I was walking on a tight rope that was about to snap. The worsted part was that Hiei was severely pissed at me.

I sighed as Hiei snuffed me from across the table. He was mad at be for several reasons: one, I hid the fact of exactly how powerful I am, and two I scared the shit out of Koenma to the point were there wasn't going to be any missions for a while, and thirdly he was mad because I was hiding something from him, and he felt it. He could careless about who I am, but what I am is a totally different story.

The fact I'm neither human nor demon bothers him.

"How much longer are you going to be mad at me?" I asked, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to stiff and freeze. Kuwabara even had a piece of lettuce sticking out of his mouth.

"I am not a patient man Onna." The tension in the room tightened.

"I know that, but I am tired of feeling that if I step the wrong way the world is going to implode."

"Then tell me what you are."

"Why do you care so much? I am Kylie, nothing else should matter." He got up and left me alone with the two morons, whom had yet to move.

"He does have a point Kylie, you may have a past, but when you have powers that can help us, not to mention weaknesses that we don't even know of, they need to be know for the sake of the team." Yusuke said.

"Hiei didn't say anything about that."

"He didn't" Yusuke looked confused. We both thought about it, then, instantaneously we had the same light bulb moment.

"Damn telepath." I said through clenched teeth. Now I was pissed, if he had something to say he should have said it to my face. I stopped, and thought about what I had just said. It was very unlike Hiei to hide something or sneak around. He usually said what he thought up front. Something was wrong.

***Sia's POV***

"I am going to rip you into shreds when I get down from here." I smirked up at the pissed demon. "After I rip you to shreds I am going to give you body pieces to demons around the world to eat." I knew him well enough to know that he would try to go through with that threat if given the chance.

"Tell me what you did with my amulet, them maybe I will let you go."

"It was my damn amulet." I glared at him.

"What do you mean was?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?!"

"Don't play with me forbidden one. You have no idea what that amulet can do. It was apart of a royal family's vault. Only a pure blood fey can use it with out major consequences."

"What the hell is a fey?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?!"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."

"It doesn't matter, Ether is the only one left and she would rather relive her parent's death than own up to what she is." I thought about my meeting with Kylie. She only wanted to live her life in peace. "WHERE IS MY AMULET!"


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapter 17

Memo: sorry it took so long, but I'm really busy so updates are gin to be slow.

I fiddled with the necklace Hiei gave me many moons ago as I knocked on

his door. I knew something was wrong, I could feel it. He had been acting weird

lately, and it was so slight you had to really know him to see it.

"Hiei can I come in?" There was no reply. "Hiei?" I opened his door, but no one

was there, which was strange because he said he was going to take a nap after

training. I decided to wait for him on his bed; however, I fell asleep within

minutes of laying down.

***Hiei's POV***

The bastard was getting to lenient with his guard. More of his guards

were disappearing, and the spirit energy on my ropes was dissipating, causing me

to get more of my abilities back. A little longer and I will be able to use my

telepathy. Then I could get a hold of Kylie.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THE AMULET!" I raised my head to look

towards the door, were I heard yelling coming from. The voice wasn't Sia's, but

whoever it was wasn't happy and defiantly the one in charge. The door opened and

Sia walked in and closed it behind him.

"Looks like you are in a jam, to bad I can't help you with that." I

Didn't get the reply I thought I was going to get.

"Have you ever been in love Hiei? Have you felt what it is like to have

your blood rush when you are with her? Have you ever cared about someone other

than yourself? Have you ever felt that you would drown with the very thought of

her? Have you felt the pain love brings? Have you?" Sia rambled.

"Yes." Sia's eyes snapped up at me. "I am not a monster, it may have taken

me a long time to figure that out, but I did with the help of great friends."

"You sound so much like Sakura's sister."

"Your point? I don't even know this Sakura. Plus her sister seems to

cause you pain, I should thank her if I ever meet her."

"Aren't you lucky she's dead Sia." I looked towards the door and saw

someone I had hoped never to see again, especially since I put a dagger through

her heart.

"Play nice Tanya. Hiei looked to be having a rough day." Behind her,

Tenyu hovered over her. "You have something I need."

"I've all ready told Sia to piss off." Tanya walked over to me, but I

Couldn't move so I settled for spitting in her face rather then chopping off her

head. "I thought I sent you to hell."

"You did, but luckily there was a way to bring me back."

"Tanya stand away from him." Once she did what he said, Tenyu stood

right in front of me, with his hand on my throat. "You killed the woman I

Loved."

"Some woman." Tanya slapped me, guess she didn't like my opinion her.

"And know you have my amulet that I had to kill an entire kingdom to

gain, so tell me were it is."

"No."

"So you may not have it, but you know were it is."

"Kill me first."

"See if I did that I wouldn't be able to pluck my information out of

you. No, I think I will leave you in prime condition. I do believe that the

female member of your team will work."

"NO!" My eyes snapped to Sia at his outburst.

"Is there something wrong?" A heavy silence fill between the three.

"He should suffer." Both Tanya and Tenyu smiled.

"Do you have any ideas" she asked.

"Oh I have an idea, but I am going to need something first." Then the

three of them left me in the dark.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Memo: Hi everyone. Sorry I disappeared for a while, but I just got really bored with this story, but now I'm back. The story should be finished by either late October or early November. I might even have it done earlier than that. We'll just have to see how it goes_

***Kurama's POV***

It was eerily quite around the house, it was like a weight was barring down on everyone. I actually wanted to find Kylie and Hiei because they seemed to be the ones most effected. When I walked up the stairs I saw that Hiei's door was opened.

"Hiei I was…" I stopped and smiled. Kylie was curled up in the middle of Hie's bed; however, Hiei was no where in sight.

"She's been laying there for the last two hours." I turned around to see Yukina. "Let her rest. They seem to be having a rough patch." She walked over to me so she could look in. "She seems so peaceful when sleeping."

"Yes, she does. Would you like to have some tea with me?"

"Sure," I quietly closed the doors, leaving Kylie to her dreams.

*** Hiei's POV***

It was two hours before Sia came back into the room that I was being kept in. My eyes narrowed onto the whip in his hand as he slowly crept towards me.

"What the hell do you plan on using that thing for?" As a reply he whipped the floor, causing an echo of sound.

"Now you get to see what hell really is." with a flicker of his wrist he lacerated me with the whip, leaving welts. This went for hours, leaving me coated in my own blood; however he was avoiding any major organs or veins, causing me to think something was off. For some reason he was going easy on me, and trying to inflicted minimal amount of damage. I was a thought to push make till I would be able to analyze, for now I need to save my strength because I knew more was to come later.

I was jolted awake by a crack on the ground. When I looked up I saw Sai, he was back for another round. It took a great amount of effort not to wince at the impact. He continued till he snapped the leather of my binds, which caused me to crash to the ground. I saw the whip coming back to taint my flesh, but it just hit my other binding, yet again freeing me. It was silent as we stared off, I was about to run for it when Sia shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

"You will die now." He said then hit the whip on the ground. He crocked his head as if he was listening to something. "It looks as if Tanya left her post." I watched his suspiciously as he approached me "Are you well enough to walk? I tried to cause only small damage."

"Why are you helping me? You hate me."

"I'm helping Kylie, not you."

"Why?"

"I owe her at least this much, if not more. If it wasn't for me she would have both her family and kingdom back. I wont take her life or any one she cares for anymore."

"Kingdom?" I said in shock.

"Ask her to explain it to you because we only have a thirty minute window till Tanya gets back. You need to go to Kylie and tell her about Tenyu and the amulet, then go to Kowenma. Now fallow me, I can get you half way, then your on your own.

*** Four Hours Later***

When I saw the mansion I used the rest of my strength to teleport to my roo, where I saw Kylie curled like a cat, sleeping.

"Kylie," I saw her twich as I shook her, "Damn it, Kylie wake up."

"Hiei?" She said groggily.

"You need to get up we have an emergency." She slowly stood then stretched, which revealed her naval.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wring is that I was kidnapped and now they want to kill you."

"I knew something was off with that fake!" She said flustered, she was still asleep. I sighed.

"Onna I need you to concentrate."

"On what?"

"Look at me."

***Kylie's POV***

I did what Hiei told me to do, and gasped from what I saw. His chest was covered in scraches and welts. His wrist were red from binds, blood coated his body, and his clothing had rips every were. I jolted from my sleepy conscious and ran over to him. When I put my hand on his chest he held my wrist.

"I'm fine, a but beat up, but fine.:

"Like hell, your bleeding from gashes, and your bearly holdong your own weight." he looked so beat up. "Hiei, what's going on?" I rested my cheek in his palm.

"you're a true princess, in body and soul. don't let anyone tell you otherwise because your special."

"Oh my god, your dieing." I felt tears prickle my eyes. "No, you don't get to leave me like this." Wrapping my arms around his torso, I held onto him for dear life.

"I'm not dieing." I looked up at him without letting go.

"No one has ever said something that kind to be before so something has to be wrong."

"Beside's you life being in danger, everything is great."

"What?"

"Get the others then I'll explain."

"All right, but while I do it have Yukina heal your wounds please."

"Very well, and Kylie."

"Yay?"

"No one has ever been that kind before because no one has cared for you as I do." I looked up at him in surprise.

"You're sure you aren't dieing?"

"I'm sure."


End file.
